Via
Opis Via jest piętnastoletnią młodą suczką rasy Alaskan Malamute , z zawodu jest ratowniczką górską . Można na nią mówić Via, Vi, Vijka, Viji. Nosi makijaż. Jest żoną Arctic'a. Wygląd Via jest dość nietypowym malamutem . Jest biała w szare łaty nad noskiem , na uszach , na grzbiecie i ogonie . Ma także beżową łatkę na klatce piersiowej . Ma też małą brązową łatkę na szarej . Jej oczy są turkusowe . Ma bardzo puszyste futerko . Charakter Jest miła, sympatyczna, koleżeńska, przyjacielska , ma bardzo, bardzo, ale to bardzo wysoko rozwiniętą empatię. Via też jest tolerancyjna i wyrozumiała Nie należy do tych odważnych, ale gdy jest potrzeba potrafi zaryzykować. Jest też bardzo pomocna. Jest bardzo wrażliwa oraz jest romantyczką. Via jest typową dziewczyną, lubi się stroić, malować. Dla piesków z PP i ich przyjaciół jest miła, wesoła, czasem się lubi powygłupiać , gdy jest potrzeba jest wyrozumiała, szczera. Dla wrogów stara się okazać im szacunek, ale potrafi też pokazać kiełki. Jest też czasami nieśmiała i wstydliwa. Jednak kocha też wolność, oglądać morze. Biegać po klifach. Jednak kiedy przychodzi do sesji jest odpowiedzialna, lubi wyzywające pozy,dorosłe, przyjmuje rady jej fotografów. Gada to co myśli. Kocha też nawiązywać nowe znajomości.No, ale też kocha się wygłupiać. Via do swoich kuzynek jest bardzo opiekuńcza. Lubi wszystkie święta oraz zastosowuje do nich odpowiedni nastrój. Nawet i w lej susa sunia potrafić dać z wodą w kość! Jednak bardziej wtedy lubi uciekać i być oblana przez Arctic 'a. Umiejętności Jest bardzo zwinna, oraz giętka . Nie należy do "siłaczy", więc, jeśli już chodzi o sporty typu: zapasy itd. woli się siłować z dziewczynami, choć , nie zawsze jej się to udaje. Natomiast dobrze biega po śniegu, kopie głębokie doły w śniegu i ziemi (co przydaje się jej w pracy). Nawet dobrze pływa . Świetnie jeździ na łyżwach. Via jest też fotogeniczna! Na każdym zdjęciu wychodzi dobrze, dlatego jej drugim zawodem jest bycie fotomodelką. Jednak nie może długo biegać, ponieważ cierpi na astmę. Rodzina * Lidia - mama * Marsel - tata * Niron - (starszy) brat * Przemi- wujek * Belinda- ciocia * Dicky- młodsza kuzynka * Basie- najmłodsza kuzynka * Arctic - mąż. * Zuzia- daleka kuzynka * Axe- daleki szwagier Strój 'Regularny i na misje - '''jest to cyjankowa , kurtka i czapka . Na jej rękawach widnieje jej odznaka. '''Mission Paw - '''jest to czarno - cyjankowy hełm i czarno - cyjankowy strój , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności . '''Air pup - '''jest to cyjankowo - turkusowy hełm i cyjankowo - turkusowy strój . '''Sea Patrol - '''jest to żółto - cyjankowy hełm i żółto - cyjankowy - strój , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności . '''Space pup - '''jest to biało - cyjankowy hełm i biało cyjankowy skafander , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności . '''Jungle pup - '''jest to cyjankowa panama i cyjankowy strój . Ma on wstawki moro. '''Winter Pup- '''jest to cyjankowo- turkusowa czapka z pomponem i obszyciem oraz cyjanowo- turkusowa kurtka z kapturem i obszyciem w okół szyi. Pojazd '''Regularny i na misje - '''jest to cyjankowy skuter śnieżny . '''Mission Paw - '''jest to czarno - cyjankowy skuter , przystosowany nawet do jazdy po lodzie, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności . '''Sea Patrol ( 1) - '''jest to żółto - cyjankowa motorówka , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności . '''Sea Patrol ( 2 ) - '''jest to żółto - cyjankowy skuter wodny , może jeździć po wodzie , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności . '''Space pup - '''jest to biało - cyjankowy wahadłowiec , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności . '''Jungle pup - '''jest to cyjankowo - zielony Jeep . Ma on wstawki moro. '''Winter Pup- '''jest to cyjanowo- turkusowy skuter śnieżny, może on kruszyć lód, latać, pływać nad i pod wodą. Wyposażenie plecaka '''Regularny i na misje - '''jest w nim lina z hakiem, deska snowboard ' owa , wciągarka , skrzydła , apteczka zdrowia , gogle , koc termiczny , termos , sieć . '''Mission Paw - '''gogle termowizyjne , koc termiczny , snowboard , termos , sieć , lina z hakiem , skrzydła . '''Air pup - '''ponaddźwiękowe skrzydła , koc , termos , lina z hakiem , wciągarka , uprząż . '''Sea Patrol - '''hiper napęd wodny , koc termiczny , lina z hakiem , gogle . '''Space pup - '''jet - pack 600 km / h, przysłona, butla z tlenem, zapasowa butla z tlenem, sieć, lina z hakiem, wciągarka, cienie do powiek, błyszczyk. '''Jungle pup - '''sieć, gogle, lina z hakiem, wciągarka, błyszczyk, cienie do powiek, wachlarz. '''Winter Pup- '''są to gogle, lina z hakiem, koc termiczny, błyszczyk, cienie do powiek, deska snowboard' owa, skrzydła, apteczka zdrowia, termos, sieć, lina. Cytaty Odznaka Są to śnieżynki na tle cyjankowego nieba . Biografia Via urodziła się w miejscowości Brighton (Anglia hrabstwo Sussex). Często biegała po klifach Siedem Sióstr . Kochała oglądać morze , czuła się tam wolna. Gdy miała 12 lat, zaprosiła do siebie Dilarę, pod koniec pobytu poprosiła Dilarę o zrobienie jej zdjęć, aparatem suni, pozowała świetnie, miała też wyczucie co do ubioru. Dlatego to trochę u niej zapoczątkowało pasję do modelingu. Na plaży w Brighton w wieku 13 lat poznała Arctic ' a . Zakochała się w nim od pierwszego wejrzenia . Chętnie pomagała na plaży , lubiła oglądać gwiazdy na klifach . Pewnego dnia się zgubili . Wtedy akurat do Seaford przyjechał Ryder i ją przygarnął . Pewnego dnia Jake ' a znowu utknął , ona szybko pobiegła na górę i go odkopała . Ryder przyznał jej odznakę . Dubbing * wersja angielska - Redfoxling * wersja polska - Dagmara Bąk Lubi # Spędzać czas z Arctic'iem, Psim Patrolem i ich przyjaciółmi. # Czuć wolność # Pomagać # Biegać po klifach # Wyjeżdżać do Anglii # Być nad morzem # Odwiedzać Brighton # Oglądać niebo nocą # Oglądać gwiazdy # Oglądać filmy # Święta Bożego Narodzenia # Wielkanoc # Sylwestra # Śnieg # Psi Patrol # Walentynki. # Pozować do zdjęć. # Sesje zdjęciowe z Dilarą, lub Amber. # Ciepłe dni. # Chłodne dni. Nie lubi # Kociej Katastrofy # Kociej Katastrofy 2 # Wrogów Psiego Patrolu # Kłamstwa # Nudy # Głębokiej wody # Opuszczonych miejsc # Horrorów. # Strasznych historii. # Gdy Arctic jest smutny. # Gdy Arctic'owi coś grozi. Hobby # Bieganie # Łyżwiarstwo # Oglądanie nieba, gwiazd # Taniec # Śpiew # Kopanie # Zabawy na śniegu # Pływanie # Latanie # Nurkowanie # Koszykówka # Piłka wodna # Piłka plażowa. # Gimnastyka. # Modeling. Strach # Batofobia (chorobliwy lęk przed głębokością). # Robactwo. # Zgubi się # Burze # Tornada # Arachnofobia (strach przed pająkami) # Huragany # Duchy # Opuszczone miejsca. # Horrory. # Ciemność. Ciekawostki # Ma 55 centymetrów wzrostu. # Ona i Arctic są małżeństwem, wzięli ślub dzień przed Wigilią. # Ma batofobię i arachnofobię. # Kocha biegać po klifach. # Urodziła się w Brighton. # Jej ulubiona piosenka to Lighthouse by Nina Kraljić. # Kocha oglądać gwiazdy i niebo nocą. # Jest dobrą gimnastyczką. # Ma dwa zawody: Ratowniczka górska i fotomodelka. # Kiedy była mniejsza, odwiedziła ją Dilara. Godzinę przed powrotem do domu sunia poprosiła Dilarę o zrobienie sesji, suczce świetnie wychodziło pozowanie,dlatego została też i modelką. # Nie lubiła Vojtka i Nicolas ' a z piesków z Psiego Patrolu, ponieważ byli w jej przeszłości i ma powody, obecnie pozwala by naprawili z nią relacje. # Marzy jej się by mieć dwójkę szczeniąt. # Sunia cierpi na astmę. # Ma problemy w matematyce. # Gdy była szczenięciem, była znacznie wyższa od Dilary, teraz jest odwrotnie. # Ona i Natalie są przyjaciółkami. # Razem z Natalie urządzają pokazy gimnastyczne. # Ona i Arctic zostaną rodzicami. Galeria Viji Sketch-1511980271133.png Sketch-1512041697063.png sketch-1512073500475.png|Via na klifach Siedem Sióstr sketch-1512134626900.png|Via ogląda gwiazdy na jednym z klifów Siedem Sióstr sketch-1512222128159.png|MEGA ŚLICZNA VIA NATYSOWANE PRZEZ Puppy <3 sketch-1512222328890.png sketch-1512753184407.png|Via zanim dołączyła do Pp ( jakieś 2 tygodnie zanim dołączyła ) , po tym jak popełniła jeden z jej większych błędów życiowych i odczucie zawodu na niej jej rodziny i utracenia chwilowej bliskości przyjaciółek mimo ich wyprowadzek . ~VVVVVVV.png|SUPER PIEKNY Obraz pt. PIONA!!!! autorstwa: zumaxtracker ever sketch-1516436667282.png|Via i jej starszy brat Niron. Mój rysunek z początka grudnia. sketch-1516781184431.png|ARCYŚLICZNY RYSUNEK!Via jako księżniczka zimy do opowiadania "Zimowisko " narysowana przez ^^ToyFreddy^^1 <3 Sketch-1518455923521.png|Arctic X Via. Z okazji Walentynek 2018. Nicolas ojć beast.png|PRZEPIĘKNE I BOMBOWY RYSUNEK narysowany przez zuma the girl <3333333333333 Bez nazwyb.png|PRZEŚLICZNY RYSUNEK Skok od zuma the girl<333333 Via i Artic.png|PRZEŚLICZNY RYSUNEK Z okazji świąt od Zumaxtracker ever <3 via_and_arctic_.jpg|JEJUŚKU!! ARCYCUDOWNE ARCYDZIEŁO :33 <33 Koffam to :33Narysowane przez Zuma the girl, specjał na zaćmienie księżyca Via_standing_and_smiling.PNG Arctic on top of an igloo and Via in igloo december challenge day 11.PNG|Grudniowy challenge dzień 11 ''Igloo Arctic trying to protect Via from the hail December Challenge Day 19 Hail.PNG|Grudniowy Challenge 2 Dzień 19 Grad Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Alaskan Malamute Kategoria:Alaskany malamute Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Dziewczyna Kategoria:Samiczka Kategoria:Samica Kategoria:Suczki Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:Sunia Kategoria:Via Kategoria:Ratownik Kategoria:Ratowniczki Kategoria:Ratownicy górscy Kategoria:Ratowniczka górska Kategoria:Ratownik górski Kategoria:Ratowniczki górskie Kategoria:Piesek pierwszego pokolenia Kategoria:Pies Kategoria:Piesek Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Psi Patrol Kategoria:Siostry Kategoria:Siostra Kategoria:Duże psy Kategoria:Fotomodelka Kategoria:Fotomodelki Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Nastolatka Kategoria:Mieszkaniec bazy Psiego Patrolu